fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs Kong Chapter 7
Clash of the titans The Senator himself had been roaming the corridors of GARD's Nevada base for two hours. The officer spoke to no one during his lonely circuit of the facility. At last, the Senator found himself standing outside the door to his watch room. The officer unlocked the door and entered the darkened place. He stared at the screens which showed the behemoths charging at each other, he felt a sense of dread as if seeing them for the first time. His eyes at last settled upon the new Mega Oplites in his view of Godzilla and Kong . He clenched his hands hoping that no one will die under there large feet. He saw them finally making their move while close enough. Kong made the first move by jumping up and slamming his fists together on Godzillas head, then as quickly as he can punch him 4 times before headlocking him, and continued to bash his head until Godzilla threw him off backwards onto the ground, but then Kong grabbed Godzillas tail, and.. with all his might span him almost clockwise to a large desert mountain, utterly obliterating it to large clouds of dust and rubble. The senator chuckled “What's a God to a Non believer” Kong regained his energy and glared at the now quit creature, 3 minutes later he started to hear a loud humming noise from the black lizard, in cloud started to glow blue from right to left slowly, and as that happened it grew bigger and bigger by the second, then before Kong could blink a gigantic blast of blue fire came zooming out of the clouds and into Kong, He moved out of the way but not completely as the blast caught his right arm. The senator gulped at the scene. Kong roared as the searing blue fire scorched him as the giant ape leapt to the side of another of Godzilla's atomic blasts. Godzilla tried to follow the ape with the fiery ray, further reducing the dry lands to ruin. Kong maneuvered his way closer towards Godzilla, scrambling to try and circle behind the reptile. Once again, a near miss caused the enormous ape to keep his distance. Furious, Kong grabbed one of the large dabrise from the mountain and tried performing a slam dunk at Godzilla. The reptile sent another gout of flame at Kong, this time on the chest, Kong dropped the boulder out of the force of the blast, and as soon as he fell close to the ground Godzilla delivered a heavy tail slap to the ribs and sent kong flying, getting back at Kong for what he did not too long ago. After stumbling on the ground and getting up Kong beat his now cooked chest, snarling at his flame-throwing adversary. Turning from the atomic dinosaur, Kong fled to the megaopiltes nearby. Godzilla shrieked his contempt, sending yet another blast of radiation after the fleeing monster. The beam again missed the swift ape. Godzilla roared as he ran in pursuit of his foe. 3 hours later Godzilla entered and lumbered through the streets of New Colorado . Rubble and debris filled the streets, people running for their lives. A few twisted masses of metal were all that remained of the city's last line of defense. Oblivious to the carnage and ruin all about him, Godzilla's eyes scanned the avenues for some sign of Kong. There was no sign of the giant ape, only the devastation he had wrought. Suddenly, Godzilla felt a powerful force on his back. From behind he could see a pile of building rubble on the ground and a few on his spikes, he shook them off, He then saw his enemy holding another building, King Kong went to this location for a environment advantage. The ape grabbed another building and continued running until he got close and bitch slapped him with the left building and the right, Godzilla swang his head back up to Kongs face, shattering his lower canine. Kong roared, when he turned his own head up Godzilla bite his throat HARD and lifted him up as high as he can. Kong tried to break free by punching him repeatedly but to no avail due to Godzillas thick hid, Godzilla stopped one of his hands and dug his claws into his knuckles with rage, He spotted a line of huge buildings while doing this, then without hesitation he ran quickly ran and ramed Kong through all of those buildings before spinning him around FULLY clockwise and throwing him 0.9 miles. Kong crash landed on some medium structures, getting dozens upon dozens of rubble and dust on his face and increasing the pain on his chest. Godzilla shrieked angrily like a barbarian, his atomic fire already leaping from his mouth. Kong was waiting for that however. The giant ape rolled away from the sudden blast of fire and threw a longer structure at Godzilla's face. The reptile staggered back, his beam of fire now gone from the pain the dust brought to Godzilla's eyes. Godzilla roared as King Kong came in and tackled Godzilla and grab hold of his jaw and pried it open as hard as he can, while doing that he used his hand like feet to climb on Godzilla's back so he can be far from his opponents reach. Godzilla fought back by closing his snout so he can chomp his fingers off, but Kongs brute strength matched Godzillas bite force, so his mouth stayed open. Slowly, by degrees, Kong began to turn Godzilla's neck while holding his mouth, forcing the other monster to scream in agony. At last, Godzilla was forced to yield, or break his own neck. …...Or so he thought, cause Godzilla took this to his advantage by charging and blasting Kong's fingers, forcing kong to let go and almost fall off, he took advantage of that too by pushing himself backwards and ending up landing on Kong speashing/impaling him with his spikes. Kong roared louder than before, feeling the spikes piercing through his flesh, luckily there mid sized, so he wasn’t dead yet, but if it was the large ones then its game over. Roaring again, Kong pushed Godzilla up and tossed him aside, he then sat on Godzilla's stomach and began pounding his face over and over. Godzilla struggled as the giant ape dented his scales and knock some of his teeth off. The monster's massive tail writhed across the ground, smashing walls and splitting asphalt as Godzilla tried to lash his tormentor. At last, his breaths ready to go again, lent all the atomic flames out of his mouth and on Kongs Right shoulder, a powerful blow that bought him enough time to slash Kongs highly burnet chest and kick him off. Kong rose barley, still coping with the pain. Godzilla regained his feet, seething with anger. Ravaged by Kong's brute strength, Godzilla's body was wracked by mild pain. But for Godzilla pain equaled rage and rage equaled power. He lent out 4 more slash attacks on Kong, Kong blocked them swiftly, getting his arms filled with deep bloody furrows, Godzilla used his large tail to smack him on the ribs again, to keep him on the earth he smacked his back nonstop trying to break his spine, Kong extended his arm to grab his tail, Kong growled in fury as he pulled Godzilla forward so he can jump and slam his fist on Godzillas cheek, giving out payback of his own, then back handing him hard enough to send him tumbling a bit, enraged by this Godzilla slammed his tail on Kongs torso so hard he spat out some blood, then let out his breath once again to make a deadly combo, Kong blocked the breath with his left arm, already kong couldn’t take it, but he must in order to survive. Godzilla stopped his breath for another brief cool down. With a roar of fury, Kong pounced at Godzilla before the reptile could fully concentrate the enormous radioactive power into another atomic ray of destruction. Kong struggled against Godzilla's body, pushing against Godzilla's jaw, forcing the monster's gaping maw up, away from Kong. Godzilla's entire form trembled as the furious blast of blue plasma shot from his mouth to pass harmlessly into the sky. Kong held the reptile fast as the gout of radioactive energy spewed from Godzilla's mouth. Kong waited until the atomic fury had fully passed before releasing his grip on Godzilla's jaw. Godzilla blared a hate-filled shriek as Kong shifted his grip again to the reptile's neck. With a display of incredible strength, Kong flipped Godzilla's enormous mass over his own body, sending the reptile flying across the avenue. The black-scaled monster crashed into an already skyscraper. The towering structure's base exploded under the impact, the upper stories hurtling downwards. When the dust cleared, the gigantic reptile had been completely buried beneath the rubble. Kong watched the mound of concrete and steel, watching for any sign of movement. Finally, the giant ape moved forward. Placing a foot on the mound, Kong beat his chest furiously, roaring his triumph to the city. His victory proclaimed, Kong turned away from the pile, heading into the north to recover from the awesome conflict. But before he could go any further, he heard a familiar noise, a noise that could only mean one thing…..His enemies not done yet, but it's not a normal humming type noise though, its higher and more “Aggressive” for a lack of a better word, and the color wasn’t blue, instead it was reddish white, and out of the cracks cam little beams of reddish white lights flickering on like a broken light, it gone like this for 7 min. Kong felt disappointment due to his enemy being alive, so to finish him off, he grabbed a long sharp poll and slowly walk forward, but after taking 6 steps a gigantic burst of light came out of the rubble like the big bang, sending in waves outside the dome like explosion, it was so huge it destroyed a quarter of the city, when the explosion faded everything was gone, nothing but piles of...everything obliterated till nonexistence, Kong was on the floor roasted everywhere, with little to no fur left on his blackish body, he could hardly breath, nor see or even feel, just darkness, with a tint of light since its day time still, but with all the smoke and all its not really helpful for his eyes, he tried getting up but just couldn’t move, he moved everything, his toes, fingers, arms, legs etc., all he could feel is numbness and pain, he then started to see a shadowy silhouette of a bulky creature getting bigger and bigger by the second, he knew what it was, its Godzilla, Godzilla looked down upon him like he was a disgrace, letting out a loud blow from his nostrils, he lifted one foot up over Kongs damaged chest, then forcefully planted it, making Kong cough out more than before, Godzilla twisted his foot for maximum torture, Godzilla spat out his own victory roar, Kong grunted louder and louder, the dark behemoth brought his foot up for another stomp of death, but while that happened Kong suddenly had enough stamina to move and and to block his incoming stomp, which he did. Godzilla press down harder to crush his bones, but Kong held his own, then finally he was able to throw him off balance, this gave him time to wait for the rest of his body to unnumb so he can shove the poll he still had down his throat. General Yamoto smiled at the large screen showing the aftermath, enjoying the sight of these two killing each other. The Red Bamboo commander looked at the other members of the organization in the room. “ And the GDF thought Kongs tough..Lmao, all he ever did was trying to commit suicide countless times” said the man with the red glove “ Yeah, so much for that “What's a God to Non Believer comeback!” chuckled the white haired girl. “Where did you hear that?” asked a man with a mask over his eyes “Buddies of ours” answered the red gloved man “ Its stupid anyway..” said the white haired girl “ Now Now people.. It's not that Kongs weak, it's just that he hasn’t faced anything like Godzilla before” said Yamato in defence of Kong “Even if he's experience he would still have a hard time! Like he's a powerless fragile ape who honestly isn’t a complete genius, he lost against a freakin two legged lizard and needed help from the expedition team to take him down!” argued the red gloved man “Wasn't he a kid at the time?” asked a scared woman “Pfft..No, if he was then he would’ve been like 30 or 40 ft, not 104!” answered the red glove man “ Scientists stated that he's teen” said the buff woman “See, told ya, Kongs a glass canon” “Not anymore..” said Yamato with a scary grin Nomura and the gang watched the screen and saw Godzilla avoiding Kongs stab attacks while he's on the ground in all fours, Kong was able to tear the surface of his snout as he barely missed, Godzilla leaped to Kongs shoulder and started to sink his teeth into his flesh, in response Kong shoved the poll into his ribs and back, it wasn’t a deep however, only the top part was able to get through, kong tried to shove it in deeper but couldn’t due to Godzilla biting harder the more he shoves it in, so to stop him from crushing his arm is by stabbing him in the eye, as he's about to do it Godzillas quick enough to react by catching and holding his arm tight, sinking his claws in the process, Kong used his free arm to bash Godzillas neck, this time harder than before, which stung Godzilla a bit, but he's a stubborn one, Godzilla held his position for long periods of time, before making his move by placing his foot on Kongs stomach so he can have a better grip on the ape and pull out his entire arm, Kong was beyond angry now, he's raging!!! Never once treated like a runt..ever! To make matters worse..Kong was slowly getting tired already from the amount of damage Godzilla has lend him, Kong began to have an anxiety attack, so to make it go away Kong pushed up and flipped Godzilla over with his pair of feet, Godzilla's teeth sliced through Kongs arm in the process, but it was worth it. But after Godzilla landed on his back he got up on his knees to charge up his breath, but Kong came prepared, Once he spat it out Kong rolled over asap and swang the pole like a bat in the face of the lizard, he smacked him on the head 6 times before Godzilla caught it with his mouth, then in seconds obliterated it with his breath, Kong moved to the right and delivered a blow to the neck, which made Godzilla kick Kongs torso with heavy force, then finally Godzilla blasted his face again, as he fell Godzilla bitten the hand kong used to sucker punch him in the neck for payback, Kong returned a full punch on the eyes to get him off, but that just pushed Godzillas buttons as he first bent his hand almost 90 degrees and pulled,span and throw Kong into a pile of rubble with some other poles sticking out of there, which was the right call due to Kong becoming impaled by one of those metal thorns on the bottom left back, Kong gave out the loudest cry in history, Godzilla licked the blood off his mouth and gave what seemed to be pleasured look, Godzilla had enough of this hairy bastard running around and upsetting the balance in life, though a little intrigued due to his opponents abilities, but nonetheless..he's still a danger to the earth. He walked up slowly ready to finish what that damn dirty ape started, Kong watched in horror and disbelief, a lizard...besting a smart warrior like Kong...a fat and slow lizard overpowering AND outsmarting him in a fight! Kong was on the verge of giving into his fate, accepting the fact its over for the King of skull island for good... "It is now time to open up phase one of our plane folks." The one-eyed officer met Colonel Nomura's gaze. "And show what we want to Nomura." Nomura sat up straight like he has something to say, but didn’t, instead he instead he wanted to know what's there full plan here, know on why exactly there gonna plant anti kaiju mines in the city, or what is that secret weapon Yamato oh so cared about. “Tell me now” demanded Nomura in a stern tone “What? Ya haven’t figured it out yet? Asked the red glove man “No I do not!! Spit it out already!! I want to know what the hell's your plan here, what are your reasons specifically on the mines or keeping the GDF intect?? Like why, why do you have to blow up a city to stop two kaiju if it's not gonna work? Why waste time with the GDF despite the fact that there not even here yet??? HUH!!?? "Anyone in favor of telling him?" The buff woman asked. " Yamato turned his chair like a evil mastermind. “One word...demonize…” Answered Yamato “Demonize??” The thought whirled through his mind like a boomerang, what did he mean by demonize?? It doesn’t have to do with Godzilla since it's already been done, and Kongs already widely hated by the citizens of the city, so what can he frame?? That's when it hit him...he looked at the GDF badge on his chest and looked back up to the general with fear. “The GDF...you want to frame the GDF..” ¨Exactly!¨ replied Yamato. ¨Since the GDF has its fair share of criticisms for over a year, it should be a no brainer on what happens if there points are provon right, on there destructive capabilities and higley flawed leaders, they´d oppose the GDF in angry mobs, crossed out GDF posters, articles on why there the worst, youtube videos ranting about them, etc. “Your...Your a madman!!” Nomura cried “No, just differently sane” said Yamato “And let me guess, your gonna capture Kong and Godzilla for your own needs of conquest! “ Nomura guessed “Why of course! There the only combatants we got, Rodan and Mothra are nowhere near to be found, so the two kings are the best option” answered Yamato “Should we go now?” asked red glove “Yes, we should” said Yamato, and off everyone went, except for Nomura. Who now feels like a dumbass, for helping them put out all the mine units in the city and spying on the GDF, his rightful place...now all he could do now and watch a million lives fade away from hellish explosions and two angry titans. He followed the group into a large hanger with the weapons he saw before, but this time… he saw some things that made him feel like barfing his guts out.. A modified clone of Super X3!!! Literally looking like the plane the GDF had, With jet engines that can make it fly at a maximum speed of Mach 1.7, allowing it to quickly reach objectives and evade kaiju attacks. Its hull features a layer of TA32, rendering it extremely resistant to heat and radiation. The layer proved strong enough to ensure pilots during Godzilla's battle with Ghidorah with his Nuclear Pulse or Gravity Beams. Offensively, the Super X3 can fire an ultra-low temperature (ULT) Maser beam, also known as a cryo laser. It is also armed with freezer missiles and cadmium shells, which can counteract Godzilla's radiation by slowing nuclear reactions in his body whenever he starts shooting a breath or two. These weapons, combined with the Super X3's superb heat and radiation resistance, proved essential in the vehicle's skirmishes with Godzilla and its assistance in finally destroying Ghidorah. It gets worse though. On the far right of the hanger there are two machines, tall and armoured, having huge wings with thrusters on them, and has large cannons for arms, there heads resemble birds or dragons. They aren't too big however, only 280 ft, but with those guns they make up for it. They are the vultures, the very first mecha units in history! Having a blasting power more destructive than any bomb mankind has created, and with the flight speed capacity faster than sound, way more faster then the new jets GDF made, who can fly at mach 7, meaning it must be at mach 9.60!!! And these things were only prototypes, but seeing how there clones there better versions. “What a masterpiece” said Yamato in awe “Can't wait to see the look on the GDF's faces when hear about this” said Red glove evilly “Or his face!” said the buff woman as she grabs Nomura bear hug style and lifted him up, ready to carry him into the ship, when they entered the control room they tied Nomura up in a chair and turned it around to the window, watching all of the lights turning on red and yellow and hearing this humming noise in the back, the planes on now… and it's ready for take off “Now let the real fun commence” said Yamato When the large hangar doors open it rocket itself outta here like theres no tomorrow, Nomura felt the strong force push him back down to the seat, the others held their own, holding on a few straps on the ceiling like you do on in a bus. His dread is at critical mass now, as he's gonna see millions die at the hands of this madman. Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories